Wild Cinderella
by HOMIN Fanfic Festival
Summary: Siapa yang tak tahu dengan dongeng Cindetella yang terkenal itu? Namun tak semua cinderella itu adalah seorang yang kalem dan penurut. Tak percaya? Check this story out! 1st fanfic for FEBRUARY IN LOVE HOMIN FANFIC FESTIVAL! Cast : of course HOMIN! HOMIN! and HOMIN only!


.

.

Judul : **Wild Cinderella**

Karya : **tawaketiwi (ngeJAMBAN)**

Cast : Yunho x Changmin (HoMin)

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy, Comedy, Romance, Family

Warning : typo's, sho-ai, tidak sesuai eyd, tanda baca hancur, kismin kosa kata.

.

.

.

Dahulu kala dinegeri "Hasemeleh" tepatnya dikerajaan yang bernama "Prikitiw", hiduplah seorang pria tampan yang bernama Shim Changmin.

Shim Changmin tinggal dengan ibu tirinya beserta kedua saudara laki-laki tirinya. Ibu tirinya bernama Shim Juleha, saudara laki-laki tirinya bernama Shim Narto dan juga Shim Yanto.

Sehari-hari mereka hanya hidup bertiga karena kepala keluarga mereka Shim Udin tidak pernah ada dirumah, dikarenakan pekerjaannya adalah seorang pelaut yang gemar mengarungi ombak di samudra.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan cerita keluarga tiri pada umumnya yang apabila seorang anak hidup dengan ibu tirinya biasanya akan disiksa, keluarga ini justru kebalikannya. Shim Changmin adalah pemuda tampan yang sangat kejam . setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti bisa racun yang barang siapapun mendengarnya akan terbunuh hanya dalam waktu hitungan detik.

Walaupun perangainya sangat buruk, tapi Changmin tidak jahat pada keluarga tirinya. Dia seringkali bersikap ketus pada ibu dan saudara tirinya semata-mata hanya untuk mempertahankan posisinya dan tentu saja warisan ayahnya.

Pagi ini seperti biasa ibu tiri Changmin, Shim Juleha sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Sementara kedua bersaudara Narto dan Yanto sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga yang lain. Narto mencuci baju dan Yanto yang menyetrika. Sementara Changmin tentu saja masih bergelung indah dengan selimutnya.

Dihari yang masih pagi tiba-tiba saja dari luar rumah mereka terdengar hingar bingar suara keributan. Suaranya berisik sekali di ikuti dengan bunyi-bunyi terompet. Changmin yang masih tidur mau tidak mau jadi terbangun, dengan kesal dia menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

Tapi percuma saja bantalnya tidak bisa meredam suara gaduh dari luar sana. Dengan kesal dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan turun kelantai bawah rumahnya.

"IBU ?!". panggilnya. "IBU ADA APA RIBUT-RIBUT ?!". teriaknya lagi.

Shim Juleha yang sedang menata piring-piring untuk sarapan mereka dikejutkan oleh teriakan anak tirinya. Dengan cepat Shim Juleha berlari kecil menghampiri Changmin yang sedang berdiri didepan tangga.

"Changmin anakku, kau sudah bangun nak".

"sudah kubilang, aku bukan anakmu". Changmin menguap malas. "ada apa ribut-ribut diluar?". Tanyanya.

Dengan sigap ibunya langsung berbalik kembali menuju dapur seperti ingin mengambil sesuatu. Changmin yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap ibunya dengan pandangan heran.

Dilihatnya ibu tirinya kembali lagi menghampirinya. Terlihat ditangannya dia membawa sebuah gulungan kertas.

"Changmin bacalah, ada pengumuman bagus dari kerajaan". Kata ibunya dengan senyum sumringah sambil menyodorkan gulungan kertas itu.

Changmin menerimanya dan dengan tidak sabaran dia membuka gulungan kertas itu. Yang isinya...

**PENGUMUMAN !**

**KEPADA SELURUH RAKYAT NEGERI HASEMELEH, BAHWASANYA PADA MALAM INI KERAJAAN PRIKITIW AKAN MENGADAKAN PESTA DANSA ATAU LEBIH DIKENAL DENGAN DANCE PARTY DAN DIPERUNTUKAN HANYA UNTUK KAUM BANGSAWAN SAJA . DAN AKAN DIMULAI PADA JAM 8 MALAM . BAGI WANITA SIAPA SAJA YANG MENGIKUTI ACARA INI AKAN BERKESEMPATAN UNTUK DISELEKSI MENJADI PUTRI MAHKOTA ATAU CALON ISTRI DARI PANGERAN, DIKARENAKAN PANGERAN SAMPAI SAAT INI MASIH JOMBLO. SEKIAN.**

Changmin hanya bisa membatu ketika selesai membacanya. 'apa maksudnya?'.

"ikutlah, bagaimana?". Tanya ibunya lebih tepatnya perintah.

Changmin hanya bisa terbengong-bengong ketika mendengar ucapan dari ibu tirinya. Dengan kesal dilemparnya kertas itu kemudian diinjak sampai kusut.

"tidak akan !". Bentak Changmin.

Ibunya yang tidak ingin menyerah terus berusaha membujuk anak tirinya AGAR untuk ikut acara pesta kerajaan itu.

"ayolah Changmin, inilah saatnya untuk kita".

"saatnya kepalamu !". changmin tetap bersikeras tetap tidak ingin ikut.

Kakak beradik Shim Narto dan Shim Yanto yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumah tangganya, merasa terpanggil oleh keributan yang sedang terjadi didalam. Mereka langsung bergegas karena penasaran.

"ada apa ini?". Tanya Narto dan Yanto secara berbarengan.

changmin diam saja dan sama sekali tidak menggubris mereka. Dia lebih memilih untuk pergi kemeja makan untuk sarapan karena perutnya sudah lapar.

Shim Juleha memungut kertas lusuh yang sudah diinjak Changmin. Disodorkan agar kedua anaknya juga ikut membaca. Mereka membacanya dengan cengiran menjijikan.

"bagaimana menurut kalian?". Tanya ibunya kepada kedua anaknya Narto dan Yanto.

"tentu saja Changmin harus ikut, siapa tau dia bisa menjadi keluarga kerajaan dengan begitu keluarga kita bisa lebih dihormati lagi". Kata Yanto

Narto hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. "lagipula aku juga tidak keberatan walaupun Changmin menikah dengan seorang lelaki juga". Narto ikut menimpali.

Dengan berbisik pelan Shim Juleha menyuruh kedua anaknya untuk membujuk Changmin agar dia mau ikut keacara pesta dansa itu. Dan dengan gesit Narto dan Yanto langsung menghampiri Changmin yang sedang asik duduk menikmati sarapannya.

Dengan perlahan-lahan mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Changmin. Melihat tingkah aneh saudara tirinya Changmin hanya menatap pandangan bingung sekaligus jijik.

Dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan, Changmin bertanya kepada saudara tirinya.

"kalian kenapa?".

"anu, begini...hahahaha aduh jadi malu". Narto yang bingung hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal.

Yanto yang gemas melihat kelakuan saudaranya langsung mengambil alih.

"emmm...begini Changmin, bisakah kau memikirkannya lagi soal pesta itu?".

Changmin membanting tangannya kemeja hingga benda yang ada dimeja itu ikut bergetar.

"apa wanita itu yang menyuruh kalian?, sudah cukup aku tidak akan pergi !". jelas Changmin dengan suara yang setengah berteriak. Shim Juleha yang menguping dari balik tembok hanya bisa bedoa sambil harap-harap cemas.

"dengarkan dulu Min, apa kau tidak memikirkan untungnya buat keluarga ini? Apa salahnya menjadi kau berpura-pura menjadi wanita?". Dengan kekuatan full Yanto terus berusaha membujuk Changmin.

"betul sekali, dibandingkan dengan kita berdua yang punya wajah seperti lap dapur, wajahmu itu adalah yang paling cantik bahkan yang paling tampan diseantereo negeri ini selain pangeran". Narto yang tidak mau kalah dengan Yanto juga ikut membantu.

Terlihat Changmin tampak sedang berfikir. Apa yang dikatakan saudara tirinya ini memang ada benarnya juga. Dirinya yang paling cantik. Posisi keluarga. Dan juga status sosial yang bisa meningkat drastis.

Setelah menimang-nimang baik dan buruknya, inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya Changmin luluh juga.

"baiklah". Kata Changmin mengiyakan.

Kakak beradik Narto dan Yanto langsung bernafas lega. Shim Juleha yang mendengarnya langsung loncat kegirangan, dia langsung menghambur keruang makan dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"benarkah itu anakku, ibu sangat senang mendengarnya". Kata ibu tirinya dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"ah tapi sebagai balasannya siang ini aku ingin makan Hamburger yang terbuat dari daging sapi kelas A, dan makan malamnya aku ingin makan T-bone steak yang spektakuler dengan hidangan penutup yaitu kue Churros dan kue kering dilapisi madu dan juga keju campo estat yang disajikan dengan quince jelly". Pinta Changmin sambil ngeloyor pergi untuk menuju kamarnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba dia berbalik lagi seperti lupa mengatakan sesuatu.

"ah iya jangan lupa siapkan aku air hangat untuk mandi, jangan lupa untuk menuangkan sedikit minyak zaitun dan juga bunga lavender dan satu lagi aku ingin kacang almond yang dihaluskan untuk menggosok kulitku, sudah ya".

Mereka yang mendengar permintaan Changmin hanya bisa pasrah. Dengan cepat mereka bertiga segera membagi tugas apa saja yang harus dikerjakan untuk menyenangkan satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang bisa diharapkan itu.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, selesai melewati makan siangnya Changmin dan anggota keluarga tirinya sedang dibuat dalam posisi kebingungan.

Pasalnya mereka tidak punya peralatan untuk penyamaran malam ini. Setelah berfikir keras akhirnya Shim Juleha meminta bantuan pada seorang penyihir kenalannya yaitu pak Tarno.

Dia adalah penyihir yang cukup hebat walaupun jarang ada yang tahu tentangnya. Dengan sigap Shim Juleha segera menyuruh salah satu anaknya untuk memanggil penyihir itu .

Dan setelah menempuh perjalan yang lumayan lama akhirnya sang penyihir pak Tarno tiba juga dirumah mereka.

"apa yang bisa saya bantu ya?". Tanyanya dengan logat yang medok.

"begini, anakku ingin pergi kepesta dansa dikerajaan tapi kami tidak punya pakaian wanita yang bagus untuk kesana, kalau kau bisa tolong bantulah kami". Kata Shim Juleha menjelaskan.

"memang pakaianmu tidak bisa kau pinjamkan?". Tanya pak Tarno heran.

"semua pakaianku tidak ada yang bagus untuk dibawa kepesta semegah itu, maka dari itu aku perlu bantuanmu". Pinta Shim Juleha

Pak Tarno hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti kemudian dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya yang disimpan didalam kolornya. Seketika Changmin yang melihatnya menatap ngeri.

"lalu siapa yang harus saya ubah?". Tanya pak Tarno lagi dengan logatnya yang medok.

Shim Juleha langsung menuntun Changmin kearah penyihir itu.

"tidak usah dibuat macam-macam anak ini sudah menawan cukup kau buat rambutnya jadi panjang saja, baju pesta yang indah dan sapuan make-up diwajahnya agar semakin cantik". Terang Shim Juleha.

Pak Tarno langsung mengambil ancang-ancang, diangkat tongkat ajaibnya dan dibacakan mantra.

"dibantu ya dibantu, sim salabim jadi apa prok prok prok !".

_Triiiiingggggg~~~~~_

Seketika mereka takjub oleh perubahan Changmin. Rambut yang bergelung indah. Baju yang anggun. Sepatu yang menawan dan juga wajah cantik yang sudah disapu make-up.

Changmin telah menjelma menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Mirip seperti seorang putri.

Tapi mereka lupa akan satu hal,sesuaatu hal yang sangat penting yaitu bahwa mereka lupa kalau tinggi Changmin itu rada ganjil alias diatas rata-rata.

Changmin yang segera tersadar oleh keganjilan ini langsung menginterupsi mereka yang sedang terkagum-kagum oleh penampilan dirinya.

"HEY ! apa aku tidak terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran seorang wanita?". Teriak Changmin yang langsung membuat semua yang ada disitu segera tersadar.

"betul juga, ah tapi taylor swift si penyanyi itu juga tingginya seperti pria jadi kau tidak usah khawatir". Kata Narto berusaha menghibur.

"apa tidak aneh?". Tanya Changmin ragu-ragu.

"sudah tidak apa-apa malah kau ini kelihatani seperti Miss. Universe". Puji Yanto yang diamini oleh semuanya.

"baiklah awas kalau sampai disana aku sampai ditertawakan, lihat saja akibatnya". Ancaman Changmin sungguh membuat mereka langsung diam. "lalu aku naik apa kesana? Aku malas jalan kaki".

Pak Tarno segera membuka pintu rumah mereka dan kemudian dengan mantra tiba-tiba muncullah sepasang kereta kuda lengkap dengan para pengawalnya.

"silahkan naik Changmin, tapi kau harus ingat bahwa sihir itu akan bertahan sampai jam 11 malam dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula". Seru pak Tarno mengingatkan.

"eh? Kok tidak sampai jam 12 malam?". Protes Changmin.

"kalau sampai jam 12 malam, kena biaya tambahan plus uang lembur". Seru pak Tarno sambil memasukan tongkat sihirnya kembali kedalam kolor.

Changmin yang mendengarnya langsung menghebuskan nafasnya. Malas.

"lekaslah berangkat changmin, sekarang sudah pukul 10 kau sudah terlambat". Perintah ibunya.

"baiklah aku berangkat, hey kereta cepatlah jalan".

Dan kereta kudapun segera berlari menuju istana. Dari kejauhan terdengar keluarga tirinya berteriak "SEMOGA BERHASIL !". teriak mereka sembari menitikkan air mata.

.

.

.

Tepat setelah 30 menit perjalanan, sampailah Changmin di istana kerajaan yang mewah dan super megah. Changmin berjalan menyusuri koridor istana, dan ketika dia menyusuri tangga untuk turun semua pasang mata tertuju padanya.

Wahai siapa gadis cantik jelita yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga ini.

Seluruh penghuni istana dan tamu-tamu undangan yang ada diruangan itu takjub oleh kehadiran Changmin. Semua wanita memandang iri dan semua pria menatap terpesona sampai ada mobil ambulance dari gawat darurat yang terpaksa dipanggil karena banyaknya korban pria yang pingsan akibat mimisan.

Tak terkecuali sang pangeran. Putra sang raja itu berjalan mendekat menghampiri Changmin yang sedang asyik mencomot makanan yang ada disitu.

Entah disengaja atau tidak pangeran itu batuk kemudian berdehem agar Changmin sadar dan berhenti dari aktifitas makannya. Karena setibanya disini matanya langsung tertuju pada meja yang menyediakan berbagai macam makanan.

Tapi naas bagi pangeran itu karena ternyata sang putri itu tidak sadar-sadar juga dan terus saja asyik menikmati segala jenis hidangan yang ada disitu.

Merasa diabaikan pangeran itu langsung menepuk pelan pundak Changmin. Sontak Changmin langsung menoleh.

"apa? Siapa kau? Pergi sana jangan mengganggu acara makanku". Seru Changmin ketus.

Pangeran itu tidak marah dia hanya tersenyum.

"aku adalah pangeran dan namaku adalah Jung Yunho". Pangeran Yunho memperkenalkan diri sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Changmin kaget ketika mendengarnya ternyata orang didepannya inilah sang pangeran yang sedang mencari jodoh, dan untuk menutupi rasa malunya dia hanya manggut-manggut.

"kalau kau berkenan sudikah kiranya yang apabila dari padanya seumpamanya, kau mau bergoyang denganku". Ajak pangeran sambil tersenyum lembut, selembut pantat bayi.

'ternyata pangeran ini rada-rada'. Pikir Changmin dalam hati. Tapi demi misinya malam ini dia harus mengiyakan ajakan pangeran yang ada didepannya ini.

"baiklah". Kata Changmin.

kemudian pangeran Yunho menggandeng tangan Changmin dan menuntunnya agar mereka bisa berdansa ditengah.

Lalu mengalunlah irama lagu doi judul lagu metal alias melayu total yang dipopulerkan oleh Kangen Band. dengan langkah tertatih-tatih Changmin berusaha menyeimbangkan posisi dansanya agar bisa seirama dengan Pangeran Yunho.

Pangeran Yunho yang tau bahwa gadis (?) didepannya ini tidak bisa berdansa berusaha untuk berdansa perlahan-lahan agar membuatnya nyaman.

Ketika mereka yang sedang terhanyut oleh suasana pesta malam itu. Tiba-tiba lonceng besar yang ada diistana berbunyi.

.

_**Teng Teng Teng Teng Teng !**_

_**Tepat jam 11 malam.**_

_**.**_

Changmin yang kagetpun langsung melepas tangan pangeran.

"maaf aku harus pergi". Seru Changmin yang langsung berlari.

Karena changmin pergi secara tiba-tiba, pangeran Yunhopun segera mengejarnya karena dia tidak ingin kehilangan gadis (?) itu.

Changmin berlari dan terus berlari semua sihirnya satu persatu-satu lenyap. Dan tinggal menyisakan sepatu saja tetapi sebelah sepatu itu tiba-tiba saja terlepas dari kaki Changmin. Tapi ketika Changmin ingin memungutnya dilihatnya Pangeran Yunho itu beserta pengawalnya berusaha untuk mengejarnya.

"ah sial tidak ada waktu lagi".

Karena takut ketahuan Changmin segera meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menoleh lagi. Dia pulang kerumahnya dengan berjalan kaki karena sihir kereta kudanya juga telah lenyap.

'cih tau begini tadi aku membawa kuda saja dari rumah, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu berjalan kaki seperti ini, aaaah capeknyaaaa". Selama perjalanan kembali kerumahnya Changmin terus saja marah-marah sambil memaki-maki.

Sementara itu di istana,

"pangeran lihatlah hamba menemukan sebuah sepatu disini tapi hanya sepasang". Seru sang pengawal. Pangeran yang mendengarnya langsung bergegas kearah pengawalnya itu.

"ini pasti sepatu gadis itu". Kemudian pangeran segera memungut sepatu itu agar bisa disimpannya.

"pengawal cepat perintahkan sekretarisku untuk membuat pengumuman tentang kejadian sepatu ini". Seru sang pangeran Yunho memberi perintah pada anak buahnya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah tidak seperti hari biasanya, kali ini Changmin bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Kejadian semalam benar-benar membuatnya sempat tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Dihitung-hitung dia hanya bisa terlelap selama dua jam dan sudah bangun lebih awal.

Ketika dia sedang membayangkan kejadiannya bersama pangeran semalam. Tiba-tiba saja dia dikejutkan oleh ketukan pintu diluar kamarnya.

Tok tok tok

"Changmin, bangun nak ada sekretaris kerajaan datang kemari". Seru suara ibu tirinya dari balik pintu.

Secepat kilat Changmin langsung bergegas untuk cuci muka dan langsung membuka pintu kamarnya.

"ibu apa benar?". Tanya Changmin

"benar, semalam sepatumu ditemukan oleh pangeran beserta pengawal kerajaan".

"biar aku saja yang menemuinya". Kata Changmin yang langsung turun kelantai bawah rumahnya.

"ada perlu apa orang kerajaan datang kemari?". Tanya Changmin tanpa berbasa-basi.

"ehem begini, pangeran Yunho silahkan masuk". Teriak sekretaris kerajaan itu memanggil pangeran yang sedang menunggu diluar.

Changmin yang tidak menyangka kalau pangeran Yunho sampai datang jadi serba salah, jantungnya mendadak jadi berdebar keras.

Pangeran Yunho yang sudah diambang pintu langsung berhadapan dengan Changmin. Dia merasa ada perasaan yang tidak asing dengan wajah pria yang ada didepannya.

"apa dirumahmu ada anak gadis yang semalam datang kepesta?". Tanya sang pangeran pada Changmin.

"disini tidak ada perempuan satupun kecuali ibuku". Jawab Changmin.

"aku menemukan sepasang sepatu ini di istana dan aku sudah keliling negeri ini untuk mencari gadis itu tapi tidak ketemu". Ucap Pangeran Yunho yang wajahnya seperti putus asa.

"seluruh gadis disini tidak ada yang cocok dengan sepatu ini karena sepatu ini tampaknya terlalu besar untuk kaki seorang gadis". Seru seorang pengawal sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Changmin yang mendengarnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Saat ini dia bingung antara harus mengaku atau tidak.

"boleh anakku mencobanya?". Tiba-tiba ibu tirinya meminta Changmin untuk mencobanya. Changmin yang mendengar permintaan ibunya hanya bisa gelagapan.

Pangeran dan seluruh rombongan istana berwajah heran kemudian mempersilahkan, walaupun mereka pikir ibu itu mungkin sedang bercanda.

Tapi mereka semua kaget ketika melihat bahwa sepatu itu sangat pas dan sangat cocok dikaki Changmin. Mereka semua terheran-heran terutama sang pangeran Yunho yang sedikit syok dan juga tercengang.

"masa?". Tanya pangeran Yunho terheran-heran.

"maaf saja aku ini bukan cabe-cabean ataupun terong-terongan semalam aku hanya terong dicabein yang mencoba datang kepesta". Seru changmin pada semua yang ada disitu, lebih baik mengaku saja. Pikirnya.

Semua yang terkejut mendengar pernyataan Changmin, tapi sang pangeran kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Changmin dan memperhatikan dengan seksama dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, apakah benar orang dihadapannya ini adalah gadis cantik yang semalam.

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir memang ada kemiripan dengan gadis yang semalam, yaitu sepasang mata bulat seperti bola pingpong, maaf maksudnya seperti bambi dan bibirnya yang bentuknya agak aneh tapi menarik. Pangeran Yunho ingat betul seperti apa ciri khas dari gadis cantik yang semalam berdansa dengannya.

"sekarang aku tahu bahwa benar kaulah orangnya, gadis yang membuatku jatuh hati". Pangeran Yunho menatap lekat-lekat Changmin hingga membuat Changmin sampai ingin menahan nafas.

"untuk apa kau melakukan ini semua?". Tanya pangeran.

"aku melakukannya untuk keluargaku, ayahku jarang pulang bahkan hampir tidak pernah kembali untuk itu aku melakukan ini semua untuk status sosial keluargaku, aku juga tidak keberatan jika memang harus melakukan hal konyol". Terang Changmin dengan tanpa sungkan-sungkan.

"lalu apa kau berfikir bahwa aku dan keluarga kerajaan akan menerimamu?".

Changmin terdiam sesaat kemudian dia berkata.

"aku tahu ini menjijikan, dan kesalahanku pun tidak bisa dimaafkan, terserah saja kau mau melakukan apa aku tidak memintamu untuk mengampuniku". Sungguh sebenarnya dari lubuk hatinya hanya dalam waktu setengah jam itu Changmin kepincut oleh pesona pangeran Yunho tapi dia tahu kalau perasaannya ini percuma.

Pangeran itu memegang kembali detak jantungnya, perasaan ini sama seperti semalam. Walaupun orang didepannya ini bukan berwujud seorang gadis tapi dadanya tetap bergemuruh.

"aku tidak akan mengampunimu, sebagai hukumannya menikahlah denganku karena kau telah membuat seorang pangeran sepertiku jatuh cinta pada lelaki sepertimu".

Semua yang ada disitu terkejut oleh perkataan sang pangeran. Apa mungkin raja bisa menerimanya.

"tunggu pangeran, bagaimana dengan raja?". Tanya salah satu pengawal.

"raja tahu kalau aku ini sebenarnya bisex". Jawab Yunho enteng.

"HUAPAHH ?". tanya mereka serempak.

"nah siapa namamu?". Tanya pangeran pada pria didepannya yang sedari tadi memasang tampang bodoh.

"aku Shim Changmin".

"nah Changmin ayo ikutlah ke istana, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin melakukan ini dulu padamu".

Cuuuup~~~

Tiba-tiba saja pangeran Yunho tanpa malu-malu mencium bibir Changmin tepat didepan semua orang.

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

"APA-APAAN PANGERAN KITA INI ?". teriak mereka yang ada disitu bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

**FEBRUARY IN LOVE HOMIN FANFIC FESTIVAL STARTOOOOOOO~!**

**1st fanfic adalah fanfic hasil karya dari author ngeJAMBAN aka tawaketiwi~!**

**Buat yang mau ikutan event ini, silahkan, silahkan~**

**Terbuka bagi siapa saja mulai dari hari ini sampai tanggal 28Feb2014 mendatang~!**

**Mari kita ramaikan kancah Screenplays ini dengan HOMIN Fanfic~!**

**.**

**.**

**Cuap2 author asli : Au amat ahh maap bgt klo jelek, ini cerita cinderella saya plesetin jdi sedemikian ancurnya. Btw saya mo ngucapin makasih banyak yg uda riview ff saya yang sebelumnya (chibi-chibi jaejoong, honey funny bambi, jamban i'm in love, this is love juga pnya saya) maaf ya nama kalian gak bisa saya tulis satu2, tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat saya. yg ngeritik ff saya juga saya ucapin makasih bnyak. Saya malah terhura kalo bisa ngeritiknya pake saran ya kekekekek tapi jgan panggil saya author ya panggil aja saya tiwi. Saya gak ada niat kok buat jdi author **

**Makasih juga yg uda ngepost ff saya ini, makasih makasih makasih**

**Ps. Jangan lupa review yaaaaa..**


End file.
